Organic phosphites are used in the stabilization of a wide variety of polymeric systems. Many different phosphites have been proposed for use either alone or in combination with other stabilizers. Such phosphites and their utilities are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,647, 4,656,302, 4,705,879, 5,126,475, 5,141,975, and 5,438,086. The importance of organic phosphites as stabilizers has lead to the development of a variety of specialty organic phosphites that have enhanced effectiveness for stabilization.
Sterically hindered organic phosphites, and in particular diphosphites based upon pentaerythritol and containing alkyl, aryl, or alkyl-substituted aryl groups wherein the substitution is selected from the group consisting of t-butyl, t-amyl, t-hexyl, cyclohexyl, t-pentyl, and t-octyl, are especially desirable compounds due to their enhanced hydrolytic stability, ease of handling and compatibility with a wide variety of polymeric systems. The bis(2,4-di-tertbutylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphites are also especially preferred for their improved hydrolytic stability over other alkyl substituted phosphites as well as their enhanced compatibility with some polymeric resins, especially polyolefins.
The organic diphosphites are generally prepared using methods involving reactions between the appropriate hydroxy compounds and phosphorous trihalides, e.g., phosphorous trichloride. Such methods and other useful methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,506, 4,116,926, 4,290,976, 4,440,696, and 4,492,661. The ease of substitution of the halides on the phosphorous trihalide decreases as each halide is replaced. For example, in the preparation of bis(aryl)pentaerithritol diphosphites, the pentaerithritol hydroxyls readily react with a phosphorous trihalide to yield a bis(disubstituted halo phosphite (i.e., an intermediate di-substituted diphosphorohalidite). The displacement of the third halo group is less than quantitative and is considerably slower in rate. Additionally, displacement of the third halo group by a sterically hindered phenol is even more difficult and requires elevated temperatures and/or use of a catalyst.
In order to increase the rate of reaction and the degree of completion for displacing the third halide with a sterically hindered moiety, various techniques have been generally utilized in the art. These techniques include: elevating the reaction mixture temperature and use of hydrogen halide acceptors, e.g., amines. Such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,281,506, 4,237,075, 4,312,818, 4,440,696, and 4,894,481.
Generally in the case of diphosphites derived from pentaerythritol, the procedures of the prior art result in undesirable product mixtures including caged structures wherein three of the hydroxyls on a single pentaerythritol have reacted with one phosphorous trihalide. Additionally, various polyphosphite compounds are also formed leading to low conversions to the desired product. The resulting phosphite mixture containing a halo-phosphite is extremely difficult to purify and the residual halo-phosphite can lead to acid impurities that affect the long term stability of the desired organic phosphite. It is therefore apparent that a need continues to exist for improved processes for the preparation of bis(dialkylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphites, and especially bis(2,4-di-tertbutylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, that overcome the aforementioned difficulties.